Snow Ninja in Konoha
by NuclearRaven
Summary: A Snow Ninja comes to Konoha in search of someone and hopes of starting a new life but he brings his past with him. Join Koori as he becomes teammates with Naruto and Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. I have deleted my story The Newest Member because it sucked a big fat cocksicle. So I will not be writing a dark story for a good long while because I suck at writing dark stories. I'm gonna be sticking to the funny/heart warming stories with a little bit of action. For those who are frequent readers of my stories (all three of you), you will notice that this story takes place during Shippuden where my OC Koori travels to Konoha in search of his sister. You know the drill. I don't own Naruto but I do own my OC's. So enough with this, lets get on with the story!

A young man about 15 years old was walking along in the forest. He stood about 6'1" and 125 lbs. He had on black ANBU armor along with many kunai and scrolls. The one thing that he didn't have was a mask. He had spiky ice blue hair that went down to the middle of his back. It was spiky on top with it tied in the back. He also had a Snow Village headband on. He continued walking until he reached the gates of a village. His name was Koori Takakura.

"So this is Konoha. It's everything that Ryuji-sensei said it was. Let's just hope that the information I got from other villages is right" Koori said.

He showed the people at the gate his I.D. and they let him proceed. He walked along the streets and found that he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything all day so he decided to stop a local restaurant.

"Hmm. Ichiraku ramen. That doesn't sound too bad right now." Koori said.

He sat down and ordered the miso ramen. He noticed a boy around his age shoveling in his 5th bowl. The boy had an orange and black jumpsuit on. Next to him sat a girl with pink hair dressed in red.

"Hey, take it easy buddy. You're gonna choke on that if you eat it too fast" Koori said.

"Don't worry about me pal. I eat like this all the time" The orange clad boy replied. The pink haired girl looked at him with a displeased look.

"He's right Naruto. I don't see how you can eat all that ramen everyday" the girl said.

"Hey, you're new around here aren't you?" the boy now known as Naurto questioned.

"Yeah I am. Just strolled into town not too long ago" Koori said.

"Cool! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage!" he said.

"Naruto not so loud!" the girl said.

"Sorry about that he can get like that at times. Anyway I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura said.

"Pleased to meet you two" Koori said as his order of miso ramen came up.

"So what are you doing here Koori?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we don't get that many visitors from the Snow Village around here very often." Naruto said as he slurped down his 6th bowl of ramen.

"I'm actually to register as a Konoha shinobi" Koori replied.

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Koori said as he ate.

"But aren't you a Snow Village ninja" Sakura asked.

"I was but unfortunately I was thrown out of there" Koori said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"It's a long and complicated story" Koori said.

After they ate Koori asked Naruto and Sakura where he could find the Hokage so he could register as a Leaf ninja. They lead him to the Hokage tower and told him to speak with Tsunade.

"Thanks guys. I'll take it from here" Koori said.

"Okay bye" Naruto and Sakura said to him.

He walked into Tsunade's office and told her that he wanted to become a ninja of the Leaf. They went through the paperwork and got him enstated.

"That should do it. You're all set but if you don't mind me asking why do you want to become a Leaf Ninja?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well to be honest with you I'm looking for someone." Koori replied.

"Like who" Tsunade asked.

Just as Koori was about to answer, Tsunade's office door opened and revealed a female ANBU ninja with ice blue hair came in with a dragons mask on. She stood about 6'4" and looked to be strong.

"Hokage-sama I have my mission repor-" she cut herself off when she looked at Koori. She dropped her report that she had been carrying as if she were in shock. She began to walk towards Koori very slowly.

"Is it really you?" she said barely audible. She took off her mask to get a better look at Koori. By the looks of it she was on the verge of tears.

"K-K-Koori-neesan" she said again barely in a whisper as she got close to him enough to touch his face.

"Katsumi-neechan is that you?" Koori said with a weak smile.

"My baby brother!" Katsumi shouted as she embraced him in a tight hug while she cried tears of joy.

"Katsumi-neechan! I can't believe it's you!" Koori said returning the hug.

"It's me little brother. Man look at you! What happened to that scrawny little kid I used to take care of?" Katsumi said.

"I can't believe that my little brother is back and he's a Jonin!" Katsumi shouted.

"As much as I hate to break this little family reunion up, Katsumi, I need your report" Tsunade said.

"Oh sorry Hokage-sama." Katsumi said.

After Koori and Katsumi walked out of Tsunade's office they began to catch up on old times.

"So Koori-neesan where are you staying?" Katsumi questioned.

"I haven't figured that out yet. I was planning on staying at a hotel for the night" Koori said.

"You will do no such thing! You're going to stay at my place." Katsumi said.

"Katsumi-neechan you really don't need to do that" Koori said.

"Nonsense! You're coming home with me and that's final!" Katsumi said.

They walked to Katsumi's house. It was a nice looking house with plenty of room.

"Daisuke!" Katsumi said.

'Daisuke' Koori thought.

A man in a Jonin vest with black hair and brown eyes came out and made an appearance.

"Hi honey" the man called Daisuke said to Katsumi as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Daisuke-kun this is my baby brother Koori Takakura" Katsumi said.

Daisuke smiled and said, "So you're the baby brother my wife has told me so much about".

Koori smiled and shook the man's hand. Katsumi then told Koori everything about her life ever since that terrible day in the snow village. She had gotten married and became an ANBU in Konoha. After dinner that night Koori decided that he needed to get to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for Koori.

So that's beginning to another one of my stories. I hope you guys give this one a chance but I can't really blame you if you end up crucifying it with big rusty nails. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school, band and a lot of other stuff. You guys know the drill. I don't own anything here except my OCs. Here's the second chapter of my story. Hope you guys like it.

Koori woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He got up did his morning routine. He took a shower and got dressed. His clothes consisted of a black t-shirt with a Jonin vest over it, black baggy cargo pants, and a pair of combat boots. He spiked his hair up on top of his head and let it fall down to the middle of his back. After he was done dressing himself he went down stairs for breakfast.

"What are you going to do today little brother" Katsumi said.

"I'm supposed to meet Tsunade so I can find out what team I'm on." Koori said.

"Since you're a Jonin, you should be able to get your own team" Daisuke said while drinking his coffee.

"That would be cool" Koori said.

After breakfast, Koori headed over to the Hokage tower and met with Tsunade.

"We have a slight problem" Tsunade said.

"What is it?" questioned Koori.

"Well, as you are aware, you are a Jonin but we don't have any Genin that you could be a sensei to. So we are going to have to put you on an existing team." Tsunade explained.

"That's fine with me but who am I with?" Koori asked.

"I'm going to assign you to team Kakashi with Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato. You are to meet them at the bridge." Tsunade said.

"Okay that's fine" Koori said.

"Here's your new Konoha head band" Tsunade said as she handed it to him.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Koori said as he left the room.

Koori walked to the meeting area and saw his teammates.

"Hey Koori, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well by the looks of it, I'm now on your team" Koori said.

"Sweet!" Naruto said.

"Well, another one to join us. I hope he's a better ninja than you Naruto" Said Sai.

"Sai!" Naruto shouted.

"Enough you two. Now we're going to be training today. Naruto, you're with Sakura. Sai and Koori are with me. Now let's go." Yamato said.

The day went on with all of the team training. Koori almost sent Yamato to the hospital when they fought with taijutsu. They all decided to call it a day.

"Hey Koori-san, me, Naruto and Sai are going to Ichiraku for a bowl. Wanna come?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here and train for a little bit more." Koori said.

After they left, he made sure the cost was clear. He then pulled out a small container that said Skoal on it. It was chewing tobacco. He placed a dip in his mouth. His old sensei turned it on to him. He knew it was bad and he also knew that if his sister found out about it, she would turn into a psycho. He also took out a little orange book. (A/N You know what it is.). Another thing he liked was Make Out Paradise. He opened it up and began reading.

Little did he know that a certain sister was cleaning in his room and found two things that he didn't want her finding. A spare Skoal can and a copy of Make Out Paradise. Needless to say she was furious.

"KORRI TAKAKURA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Katsumi shouted.

On the way home, Koori sneezed.

'Someone must be thinking about me. I don't think that's a good thing.' Koori thought.

When he opened the door, something hit him square in between the eyes.

"Ahhhh! What was that!?" Koori shouted.

"Oh Koori-neesan. What is this" Katsumi said in a sweet voice holding a copy of Make Out Paradise.

'Oh crap' Koori thought.

"Well Katsumi-neechan you see—" Koori said but was cut off.

"And care to explain this" She said holding up his spare can of dip.

"That, well—" Koori stampered.

"KOORI-NEESAN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Katsumi shouted as she rushed toward Koori.

"AHHH! Have mercy sister from the underworld!" Koori shouted as he tried to run away.

They ran all over the house dodging one another.

"Do something Daisuke, she's your wife!" Koori yelled.

"She's your sister and I learned my lesion already" Daisuke said.

Katsumi grabbed a hold of Koori by his neck and began to choke him.

"Stop struggling! This will teach you to be a tobacco chewing pervert" she said choking him.

"Can't breath" Koori chocked.

"No more dip and no more perverted books in my household, understood?" Koori said.

"Y-yes ma'am" Koori said.

"Good" Katsumi said.

After that little confrontation, Koori decided to hit the sack. He knew never to make his sister mad and he was reminded why.

Well that's my chapter. Hope you guys like it. Just to let everybody know, I don't condone dipping. I think it's disgusting. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, again sorry for not updating sooner but I've been doing other things like creating and posting videos on . Which by the way if you want to check out just go to my channel. My username is lordofice72. I only have a few videos up but more will come soon. Enough about me, on with the story.

Koori was walking around his house one day. He had the day off so he could do what he wanted. He had been training with his team non-stop for the past few weeks. He had also gone on a few missions. Nothing too major but he did get a decent earning out of it. He noticed an old book on the bottom of the book shelf. He walked over to it and took a look at it. Upon further inspection, he noticed that it was an old photo album. He opened it and began to look at the pictures. One was of a man in his late twenties with blue hair along with a beautiful woman with long brown hair with a little girl with blue hair around the age of five in the picture. He concluded that the women must have been his mother because she looked about seven months pregnant.

"Hey, what cha looking at?" a voice questioned. It was Katsumi.

"Just an old photo album I found" Koori said.

"Hey, I've been looking for that for a while now. Where did you find it?" Katsumi asked while she sat down next to him.

"On the bottom of the shelf" Koori said.

"Oh, silly me" Katsumi said.

They sat there looking at pictures of their mother and father.

"Hey look at this one" Katsumi said while pointing to it. It was a picture of Koori's birth. In the picture, Katsumi was holding the baby while she was standing next to her mother in her hospital bed.

"I was the first one to hold you, you know that?" Katsumi asked.

"No I didn't" Koori responded.

"That was the last day we were all together. As a family I mean" Katsumi said.

"What do you mean?" Koori questioned.

"That was the day Mom died protecting all of us and the village from the ice dragon demon Onimaru" Katsumi explained.

"Oh" Koori said with shame in his voice.

"Don't blame yourself bro, Mom loved you very much. I wish you could have met her. You would have really liked her." Katsumi said.

"We may look like dad mostly but you inherited Mom's strength and toughness" Katsumi said.

"You think so?" Koori asked.

"I know so" Katsumi said.

_Flashback_

"_Look Hiro, isn't he beautiful?" The women in the hospital bed said._

"_He sure is Anji" The man with blue hair responded._

"_He's so cute and tiny!" little Katsumi said._

_Just then a doctor came rushing in._

"_We have to get out of here! The ice dragon is getting closer!" The doctor said in a panicked voice._

"_What? I will not have that thing destroy my village or family!" Anji said as she got up from her bed._

"_Anji, you can't fight it, you just gave birth, you'll be killed!"Hiro said as he tried to restrain his wife._

"_Let go of me Hiro, I have to stop that thing or it will kill us all!" Anji said. And with that Anji took off out into the snow covered battlefield._

_She finally stopped where other snow ninja were battling the beast._

"_Anji!" A voice said._

"_Hiro, I have to do this. To ensure the future of our village and our children" Anji said._

"_There has to be another way! You can't sacrifice yourself." Hiro tried to reason with her._

"_I wish there was but there isn't. I'm sorry Hiro but I have to seal Onimaru inside of Koori." Anji said as she took Koori in her arms._

"_Promise me Hiro, no matter what happens, take care of our children," Anji said._

"_Of course Anji" Hiro replied._

"_Thank you. I'm sorry but I must go now. I love you all and I will miss you" Anji said with tears rolling down her eyes._

"_I love you too Anji" Hiro said with tears of his own._

"_Mommy?" Katsumi questioned._

"_Katsumi, you're the women around the house now. Take care of your dad and your baby brother" Anji said._

"_O-Okay mommy" Katsumi stuttered as she began to cry._

_Anji began to walk toward the ice dragon with Koori in her arms. She laid him down and began to start the Reaper Death Seal._

"_I'm sorry Koori. I hope one day that you will be able to forgive me. Just remember that I'm your mother and I will be watching over you in Heaven. Goodbye." Anji said as she kissed the baby on the head._

_After a few moments the seal was completed and Onimaru as well as Anji were gone._

_Flashback ends._

"So she really did love me" Koori said.

"Yes she did. For the next three years Dad had to raise us by himself. It wasn't easy considering that most of the villagers hated him for protecting you because they thought you were the demon itself not just its container" Katsumi explained.

_Flashback_

_Three years passed and all was well in the Takakura household. Hiro was cooking dinner and Katsumi was playing with Koori. Just then the front door was kicked in. It was an angry mob of people. Hiro jumped in the way of the mob before they could get in._

"_Katsumi, take Koori and go!" Hiro said._

"_But Daddy?" Katsumi said._

"_Just go! I'll catch up with you two in a little bit" Hiro shouted as he held off the angry mob._

_Katsumi was running with Koori in her arms as she went deep into the woods. She sat him down because she wasn't that strong._

"_Koori, we need to run or they will find us and kill us. If we split up it will be harder for them to track us. I'll meet up with you in a little bit." Katsumi explained._

_Koori nodded and took off running. After about fifteen minutes of running he couldn't find his sister. To make matters worse, it was getting dark and the temperature was dropping._

"_Katsumi-neechan!" Koori shouted._

"_Katsumi-neechan!" Koori shouted again. No reply._

"_Where are you!" Koori shouted as he began to break down and cry. He had no energy left so he collapsed to the ground and waited for the cold snow to take his life away._

_Flashback ends._

"The next thing I remember I woke up in a man's house. He was a Snow Village ANBU named Ryuji Taguchi who then decided to be my sensei." Koori said.

Katsumi hugged Koori and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Koori-neesan. I looked for you everywhere but I couldn't find you. I thought that you had gone back to the house but when I finally got back there I found the place destroyed. The only thing I could find was this photo album. I hope that you'll forgive me one day" Katsumi said while she cried on Koori's shoulder.

"It's alright Katsumi-neechan, I forgive you. Hey I'm here now so you don't need to worry about me any more" Koori said reassuringly.

"Thanks little bro." Katsumi said.

"Hey I have an idea, lets go get a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku." Koori suggested.

"Sounds good to me but you're paying" Katsumi said.

"Okay—Hey! Wait a minute!" Koori said but Katsumi was already out the door.

"Sis, wait for me!" Koori shouted as he ran after her.

There's the latest chapter. Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

What's going on everybody? Hope everybody is doing great. Sorry again for not updating. I was lazy but I'm writing it right now. Here's the next chapter of Snow Ninja in Konoha. Enjoy.

Team Kakashi was training in the woods. Koori was taking on both Naruto and Sakura and he was doing pretty well. He was blocking and dodging all of their moves but he didn't make a move offensively. He just countered and dodged. It made his opponents go CRAZY! Naruto was getting frustrated and came at Koori with full force. Koori then grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Next, Sakura came at him and tried to punch him with her super strength but to no avail. He grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder. He was about to attack but Yamato ended the session before he could do anything.

Koori had been getting along with the rest of the team. He opened up to them and told them his story about how he was a demon carrier like Naruto. At first they didn't believe it but the showed them the cursed seal.

"Man Koori, where did you learn all of your moves?" Naruto asked.

"I was trained by the best sensei anyone could ask for" Koori replied.

"I bet the training was tough" said Sakura.

"Like you wouldn't believe" Koori said.

"Ryuji-sensei would work me to the bone. He taught me everything I know. He never did go light one me for one day. I got one hour of sleep per day. Two is I was lucky. I was pretty much living off energy drinks, tobacco products, and diet pills. I also ate a whole bunch of ramen. It wasn't pretty but it got the job done.

"Wait a minute. Tobacco products?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, cigarettes and chewing tobacco mainly, but once in a while a box of cigars." Koori said.

"But you're too young to smoke!" Sakura shouted.

"I know that, but when has that ever stopped anyone?" Koori said.

"So what was it liked when you trained?" Naruto questioned.

"It was brutal. He would make me do all kinds of stuff. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. He would make me do an ungodly amount of exercises but I couldn't stop because I didn't want him to put his foot, or worse, up my ass. Whenever I did collapse, he would pick me up, set me down in a sitting position, check my body for any injuries and when I came to he would put a cigarette or a dip in my mouth. I was smoking a pack a day when I was 6 years old. Thankfully, Onimaru heals my body and gets all the bad stuff out of it so my lungs are as pink as a baby's. He did this so I could get a nicotine rush, which reminds me." Explained Koori as he pulled out a Skoal can and put a dip in his mouth.

"That's disgusting!" Naruto and Sakura both shouted.

"I'm sorry. It's an old habit." Koori said.

After training, Koori went back to his house. He opened the door to another scream from his sister.

"KOORI-ONIISAN!" Katsumi screamed.

'_Oh shit!' _Koori thought fearing the worst.

"You're going to be an uncle!" Katsumi shouted.

"Wait a minute. That means—" Koori said.

"Me and Daisuke-kun are going to have a baby!" Katsumi shouted with joy.

"That's awesome! Congrats you two. You are going to be great parents." Koori said.

Koori couldn't believe it. He was going to be an uncle. One thing that crossed his mind was how Katsumi would act when she's pregnant. She's bad enough normal but pregnant! Looks like Koori will have to be even more discreet with his tobacco use.

There you have it. Chapter four is complete. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

What's going on people? Here's the latest chapter in Snow Ninja in Konoha.

A few months have past since Katsumi told everybody that she was pregnant. She had Koori and Daisuke waiting on her hand and foot. What she wanted, she got. Needless to say with training, missions, and taking care of her, Koori was exhausted.

He and Naruto were training in the woods one day. Koori was trying to teach Naruto some of his ice jutsus but Naruto wasn't having any luck with them. Koori was telling Naruto about how Katsumi was running him and Daisuke raged. But it will all be for the best when the baby is born. Right now only one thought is running threw Koori's mind and one thing only.

'I need a smoke' Koori thought as he took out his pack and lighter and lit one up.

Naruto gave him a displeased look. Koori gave him one right back. Koori then unzipped his Jonin vest to reveal a black shirt with the writing, 'Surgeon General warning. Harassing me about my smoking may be hazardous to YOUR health'.

"If you got a problem Uzumaki, read the shirt" Koori said while taking a drag.

Naruto decided to leave it alone. Koori went back to telling him about the things that Katsumi would do.

"So about a month ago, all of a sudden she decided that she wanted flowers. And take a wild guess who had to get them." Said Koori.

"You?" Naruto asked.

"You got it. It wasn't all bad though. The flowers that she wanted were easy to find and I kind of liked them myself. White roses mostly. But the best part was I got the meet the shop keeper. "Ino Yamanaka?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, that's her. Man I gotta tell ya, she is beautiful." Koori said.

_Flashback_

_One day Koori walked into the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He decided to take a look at what they had. He was browsing until he heard a voice._

"_Hello! Need help finding anything?" the voice asked._

_Koori turned around and saw the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on. She was clad in purple with blonde hair and blue eyes. Koori blushed a deep shade of red when he looked at her._

"_Y-Yeah, I was wondering if you had any white roses?" Korri questioned._

"_Of course. Here I'll show you were they are" the girl said._

_She showed him were they were and he couldn't help but notice that she was looking at him for a period of time._

"_You look awfully familiar. Not many people around here have blue hair like yours" said the girl._

"_Yeah, me and my sister are the only people around here." Koori replied._

"_Oh, whose your sister" the girl asked._

"_Katsumi Yagami" Koori said._

"_Wait a minute. Katsumi Yagami? __The__ Katsumi Yagami!?" The girl almost screamed._

"_Yes, why do you know her?" Koori asked._

"_Know her? I idolize her! She's one of the reasons that I want to be an ANBU captain." Said the girl._

_End Flashback_

"_I'll be sure to tell her that" Koori said._

"_I'm Ino Yamanaka by the way and you are?" said Ino._

"_Koori Takakura" Koori replied._

"_Listen, if it's not too much to ask, but could you bring me to meet her one day?" Ino asked._

"_Sure, I'm sure I could do that" Koori replied._

"_Thanks!" Ino said._

_Afterward when Koori bought the flowers, throughout the rest of the day, he couldn't stop thinking about Ino. _

"Have you asked her out yet?" Naruto asked.

"We've been on a few dates. Mostly to the ramen stand but it's still something. Though one night when I took her to my place my sister wasted no time embarrassing me in front of her" said Koori.

_Flashback_

_Ino and Koori walked into Koori's place and found Katsumi watching T.V. She turned her head and instantly got up to meet her brother._

"_AWW how cute! You must be the girl my brother always talks about!" Katsumi said._

"_Onee-san" Koori said quietly while blushing heavily._

_They talked for a while and Ino finally got to meet her idol. Ino and Katsumi hit it off quickly. Koori needed to go to the bathroom so he got up and left them to continue talking._

"_Ino, let me tell you one thing. Koori has never had a girlfriend before. I really love him and I'm also very protective of him. So remember this. If you ever break is heart, he won't even have time to kill you because I'll get to you first. Understand?" Katsumi said._

"_Y-Yes ma'am. Trust me, I would never break Koori's heart" Ino replied._

_End Flashback_

"Wow so you two are getting along great huh?" Naruto said.

"Seems like it. Now come on, you're gonna get those ice jutsus down pat even if it takes all day and all night" Koori said.

And with that said, they went back to training.

Hope all of you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't as good as my last chapter but trust me. It gets better. Pleas Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow long time no update huh? I'm terribly sorry for the long-ass wait but I've been talking with my fellow Kyuubi'sNarutoandSakura. By the way if you haven't read any of his stories, GO READ THEM NOW! They are a lot better than my piece of crap stories and a lot easier to read. I pretty much worship every story he writes and if I miss an update, go psycho crazy like a crack addict that didn't get his fix. But enough about my creepy man-crush. On with the story.

Koori was training alone in the woods around Konoha. He was practicing his freeze technique along with some water techniques that he had learned form Ryuji-Sensei. If Koori's opponents managed to melt his ice, they were still screwed because he could still drown them with the newly formed water. He decided to take a break but that's when an ANBU came up to him.

"What is it?" Koori asked.

"It's your sister Katsumi-san. She's having the baby and you are to report to the hospital" the ANBU said.

"WHAT! HOLY CRAP!" Koori shouted as he took off running. Onimaru talked to him while he was running.

"**Child, since you are in a hurry, use my dragon wings."**

"Onimaru, won't people start to wonder?" Koori asked.

" **Would you rather face the rath of your sister?" Onimaru responded.**

"Good point" Koori said.

Since Koori was skilled enough, he didn't really have to make hand signs when it came to jutsus. All he had to do was think about in and he preformed it. He continued to run then all of a sudden two beautiful ice blue dragon wings sprouted from his back. He leapt into the air and took off.

He managed to get to the hospital on time. He found the room his sister was in and sure enough, she was in labor.

"Honey you're doing great. Just a little longer" Daisuke said.

"DAISUKE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS!" Katsumi screamed.

After what seemed like hours of screams, pain, Daisuke's nearly fractured hand courtesy of Katsumi, the baby finally came. It was a beautiful baby girl. She had the trademark ice blue hair and her father's brown eyes. Katsumi was holding her while she talked to Daisuke about names. All the while Koori was standing in the back of the room minding his own business.

"Koori-kun you want to hold her?" Katsumi said.

"That's quite alright. I don't think-" Koori said before he was cut off.

"Koori Takakura, get over here and hold your niece" Katsumi said sternly.

"Y-yes ma'am" Koori said while walking over to his sister's bedside and picking his niece up.

"I can't decide what to name her. What do you think Daisuke-kun?" Katsumi said.

"Honey, we've been over this. You don't like any of the names I picked out" Daisuke said.

"Hey little bro do you have any suggestions?" Katsumi-said.

"Yuzu" "Yuzu Yagami" Koori said quietly.

"That's perfect" Katsumi said.

"Alright everybody, mama needs to rest so you two need to get out of here" One of the medic nins said.

Koori was met by both Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey man, congrats on being an uncle." Naruto said.

"Thanks dude" Koori responded.

"I have a question. Why did you hesitate to hold the baby?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want the kid to grow to attached to me you know? I'm a bad influence. Plus the fact that I might drop her" Koori said quietly.

"You're not a bad influence Koori. You just have some bad habits that you can stop." Naruto said.

"I guess you're right" Koori said.

"Well we'll see you around. Me and Sakura are going to Ichiraku for our date, see ya!" Naruto said as the both walked off.

Koori just sat down in the waiting room looking out the window lost in thought. He knew that it wasn't going to be about him anymore with the new baby and all. He can only imagine what's going to come next in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, what's up? Ready for the next chapter? Well if you are then here you go. A little warning before you read though. This is going to be a really sad chapter. So if you cry easy than keep the tissue box handy because you are going to need it.

It had been two weeks since Katsumi gave birth to Yuzu. Katsumi went home with Yzua after one day. That's right just ONE day. That is one tough woman. Koori was watching over Yuzu one day because the Hokage wanted to see both Katsumi and Daisuke. Koori was putting Yuzu down for her nap when Katsumi and Daisuke got home.

"Oh hey guys, what did Tsunade want?" Koori questioned.

"Grandma offered us an ANBU mission," Katsumi said.

"You're kidding me right" Koori said in bewilderment.

"Nope, she offered it to us" Daisuke.

"I take it you two said no" Koori said while opening a soda can and taking a drink.

"No, we took it" Katsumi said.

Koori then proceeded to spit out his soda and choke on it a little.

"You what!?" Koori shouted.

"We took the mission" Katsumi said.

"You two are crazy! Especially you sis. Accepting a mission only two weeks after giving birth" Koori said.

"I know but I haven't been on a mission in over nine months. Plus the money was good so we both took it" Katsumi explained.

"Daisuke, do you hear what this woman is saying? Talk some since into her." Koori said.

"Yes I do, but Koori, you have nothing to worry about. She is an ANBU as am I. I'll watch over her so nothing bad happens to her so just relax" Daisuke said calmly.

"Sis, I gotta bad feeling about this. Please reconsider." Koori begged.

"Sorry little bro but my mind is made up" Katsumi said.

"But whose gonna take care of Yuzu? God knows that I would suck at it" Koori said.

"You would not! You doubt yourself too much" Katsumi said.

"Just your girlfriend Ino to help out." Daisuke suggested.

"I don't think she would like that very much. Besides, she has a flower shop to run" said Koori.

"Just give her a call. I'm sure she would be glad to help" Katsumi said.

After Koori made the call he went back to talking to Katsumi and Daisuke about looking after Yuzu.

"Koori, I'm going to leave a set of directions for you to follow, so you don't have to worry as much. Besides, ever since we brought her home, she has adored you," said Katsumi.

"Huh?" Koori said.

"Well it's true. I see the way she looks at you with those brown eyes of hers" Daisuke said.

"She loves her uncle Koori!" Katsumi said in a baby voice.

"Whatever. So when do you leave and how long will you guys be gone?" Koori asked.

"We leave tomorrow and we should be gone for about two weeks" Daisuke said.

"You know that's a long time" Koori said.

"You can handle it" Katsumi said.

"I still got a bad feeling about all of this but okay" Koori said.

Later that night, Katsumi and Daisuke packed for their mission. The following morning Koori and Ino walked them to the gate. Katsumi was giving Koori some last minute tips and Ino was reassuring them both that she would help Koori as much as possible.

"Okay you two, watch over little Yuzu for us until we get back. Love ya little bro and I love you too Yuzu!" Katsumi said and then kissed the baby on the head.

They said their goodbyes and Koori and Ino walked back to the Yagami household.

"So you excited to look over your niece like I am?" Ino questioned.

"So long as I don't corrupt her with my personality" Koori said.

"You will not! You'll watch over her like the good uncle you are. You'll be her guardian angel won't he Yuzu!" Ino said while tickling Yuzu making her giggle.

"I just hope those two make it back in one piece" Koori said.

A week went by and Koori and Ino were busy taking care of Yuzu. The first week, Koori had to wake up in the middle of the night several times to feed her. He also played lullabies on his acoustic guitar. On night when he was putting Yuzu down for bed, he heard a knock at the door. It turned out to be Tsunade and Shizune.

"Oh hey Tsunade, what's going on?" Koori asked.

"Koori, we need to talk. Me we come in?" Tsunade said.

"Sure but keep it down. Yuzu just fell asleep" Koori said as he ushered them in.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Koori said.

"Koori, there's no easy way to say this but, both Katsumi and Daisuke are dead" Tsunade.

"What? No that can't be true." Koori said.

"I'm afraid it is. They were attacked by bandits. We sent in backup but by the time they got there, it was too late. Their entire unit was wiped out. We got there when she was clinging to life by a thread. She managed to utter the words 'tell my baby brother I'm not going to make it back and that I love him.' Koori I'm so sorry" Tsunade said.

By that time Koori was crying and collapsed into Tsunade's arms. He needed support now so she let him cry on her shoulder.

After about fifteen minutes of crying, the got up to leave.

"Koori, if there's anything that I can do, just tell me." Tsunade said.

After they left Koori lied down on the couch and cried himself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

What up my readers? So if you managed to get through the last chapter without shedding a tear, good for you. It was hard even for me write that chapter. So here we go, chapter eight.

The next few days for Koori were downright Hell. The funereal was one of the toughest things he ever had to go through. He would rather have gone through Ryuji-Sensei's training ten times over that to watch his sister and his brother-in-law be buried. They were buried side by side. Just the way they would have wanted. He decided to mark their graves with two beautiful stone angels. After the burial, Tsunade told him to meet her at the hokage tower.

"Here's what was recovered after the attack" Tsunade said handing Koori a box.

He opened the box and found only pieces of Daisuke's ANBU armor and Katsumi's ANBU mask. Ironically enough, it was a dragon's mask.

"I'm sorry but that's all that there was." Tsunade said.

"Listen, I'm very sorry for you lose but we have another problem here. Yuzu will need a legal guardian," Tsunade said.

Koori looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"As you can imagine, the council thinks that you cannot take care of a baby" Tsunade said.

"What makes them think that?" Koori questioned.

"They say that because of your age and your habits, you would not be a good father figure to her" Tsunade said.

"That's ridiculous" Koori said.

"I understand. They can be unreasonable sometimes. But I just want you to know that I have your back in this but your going to have to convince some of the council members yourself because even though I'm on your side, it won't be enough" Tsunade.

"Understood" Koori said.

The next few weeks made Koori miserable. He began to smoke three packs a day, dipping more often, and heavy drinking. People tried to offer words of encouragement but nothing seemed to get through to him. Koori was at the local bar drowning his sorrows in sake along with smoking a cigarette. Naruto and Sakura came up to him and took a seat on both sides of him.

"Hey" Naruto said.

Koori said nothing.

"We are sorry for your lose" Sakura said.

Again Koori said nothing.

"Koori, I know your suffering but smoking and drinking won't help it go away" Sakura said.

"But at least it makes me feel better" Koori said lowly.

"The council won't look too kindly on this" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you're not helping" Sakura said.

"Koori, I just want you to know that if you need anything from us, you know we're right here" Sakura said as she and Naruto both got up and left.

"Bartender, another round" Koori said.

Later that night when Koori had put Yuzu down for bed, he went to the living room and lit up another cigarette. He hated smoking in the house but right now he just didn't care. Just when looked up he saw a figure that looked like a person on the balcony. He took out a kunai and threw it at him only for it to be caught by the mysterious figure. The person walked into the room. Koori noticed that he had black ANBU armor on, a sword on his back and mask on. It wasn't an ANBU mask, but like Kakashi's.

"That's not how you do it" The figure spoke.

"Ryuji-Sensei" Koori whispered.

"Koori, I trained you better than that" Ryuji said.

"How did you find me?" Koori questioned.

"I have my ways" Ryuji said while taking a seat on the couch next to Koori.

"I came to see how you were doing" Ryuji said.

Koori said nothing.

"I see that I've rubbed off on you in some ways" Ryuji said.

"More than you know" Koori said.

"But I never told you to do it this heavily" Ryuji said.

"I know that you're going through a rough time in your life but you have to realize that this was God's plan for you" Ryuji said.

"I heard about how you have a niece now and that you have to fight for custody" Ryuji said.

"Uh huh" Koori said.

"Well, let's face it. You're no father of the year candidate by any stretch of the imagination" Ryuji said.

"But at this rate you won't win custody" Ryuji said.

Koori just looked away.

"You've been smoking three packs a day, dipping at least two cans a day and you've been drinking like a fish" Ryuji said.

"Got a point Sensei" Koori said.

"My point is that the council is going to look at you and say that you are not capable of taking care of an infant. At least that's what I would say if I was on the council" Ryuji said.

"Do you want them to come in here and take away the only thing that is precious to you?" Ryuji said.

"No!" Koori said.

"Than get off your ass and show them that they are wrong" Ryuji said.

"Yes sir" Koori said.

"Good. I'll see you around" Ryuji said as he walked over to the balcony and jumped off.

Koori needed to clear his head. He summoned his dragon wings and took off into the night sky. He landed at the hokage monument and spent about an hour going over some things in his head.

He flew back to his house and landed on the balcony. He walked into the house and into Yuzu's room. Not bothering to disband his dragon wings. He walked over to her crib and began to talk to her.

"Hey kid, how ya doin'. I know that you can't understand me but there're some things I gotta tell ya. I know what it's like to grow up without a mommy or a daddy. It's gonna be tough for you as well. But I'm here to tell you that I'll protect you no matter what. The council wants to take you away from me. They say I have no business taking care of a little baby. Well I'll tell you this, I will be damned if they come in here to take you away from me. I'm gonna show them that they are wrong. I'm here to tell you that I'm gonna be your guardian angel now until forever and also, I'm gonna be the best damn uncle that you will ever have. I love you Yuzu Yagami. Don't forget that." Said Koori.

Koori then picked her up and began to sing to her.

_Weak and wounded sinner,_

_Lost and left to die,_

_O, raise your head for love is passing by,_

_Come to Jesus,_

_Come to Jesus,_

_Come to Jesus, and live._

_Now your burden's lifted,_

_And carried far away,_

_And precious blood has washed away the stain… so_

_Sing to Jesus,_

_Sing to Jesus,_

_Sing to Jesus, and live._

_And like a newborn baby,_

_Don't be afraid to crawl,_

_And remember when you walk sometimes we fall… so_

_Fall on Jesus, _

_Fall on Jesus,_

_Fall on Jesus, and live._

_Sometimes the way is lonely,_

_And steep and filled with pain,_

_So if your sky is dark and pours the rain…then_

_Cry to Jesus,_

_Cry to Jesus,_

_Cry to Jesus, and live._

_O, when the love spills over,_

_And music fills the night,_

_And when you can't contain your joy inside…then_

_Dance for Jesus,_

_Dance for Jesus,_

_Dance for Jesus, and live._

_And with your final heartbeat,_

_Kiss the world goodbye,_

_Go in peace, and laugh on glory's side…and_

_Fly to Jesus,_

_Fly to Jesus,_

_Fly to Jesus, and live._

_Fly to Jesus,_

_Fly to Jesus,_

_Fly to Jesus, and live._

"Goodnight Yuzu" Koori said while kissing her head and putting her back in her crib.

Koori then disbanded his wings and went to bed.

Well there you have it folks. By the way the song that Koori was singing is called Come to Jesus by Chris Rice which I do not own. If you want to know what the song sounds like, look it up on youtube. Hope you enjoyed chapter eight. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people what's up? Glad to see that y'all are enjoying my story. Well here's chapter nine for ya! I know I haven't been doing this but I just want you all to know that I do not repeat **DO NOT ** own Naruto or any of the many references I make to real world products. You think I would be working at a fast food joint if I did? Anyway enough rambling, time to read!

Naruto and Sakura were at Ichiraku Ramen on a date. Naruto was already on his fifth bowl while Sakura was still on her first. They said they would be meeting Koori there. Today was a big day for him. He was going to find out if the council was going to let him adopt Yuzu. Koori had been doing a lot better since he got that pep talk from Ryuji. He has almost quit smoking and drinking entirely. (A/N: Do you believe in miracles!?). He wanted to make a good impression on the council.

"Koori has sure been doing a lot better as of late" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen him smoke or drink in three weeks" Naruto said.

"Speaking of Koori, where is he? I though he was supposed to meet us here for lunch" Naruto said.

"I bet little Yuzu is keeping him busy. It's gotta be hard on him being a single father you know" Sakura said.

"Sakura, it's not his kid but I see where you're going with this" Naruto said as he ate his ramen.

Just then Koori walked up to them carrying Yuzu in a baby carrier. He looked like he had been up all night. He sat down and ordered a deluxe bowl of ramen. He then popped a caffeine pill into his mouth and cracked open an energy drink.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Yuzu held me up. She's been crying all night" Koori said.

"Hey man, that's okay." Naruto said.

"So how have you been?" Sakura said.

"A nervous wreak. I'm on pepto and Xanax. I've never been so nervous in my life" Koori said.

"Well we are here to support you no matter what" Naruto said.

"Thanks you two" Koori said.

After their lunch they went to the council building. They met Ino and Tsunade on the way there. The wanted to be by Koori's side when the hearing came. They walked into the building and took their seats. Koori took the floor.

"Mr. Takakura, it seems that you want to adopt your niece Yuzu Yagami am I correct?" Danzo said.

"Yes sir" Koori said.

"What makes you think that you are capable of taking care of an infant when you can hardly take care of yourself" Danzo questioned.

"Well sir, I'll admit that I'm not a perfect man, the last one walked the earth about 2000 years ago. The reason I want to adopt her is because as you well know, both my sister and my brother-in-law were killed on an ANBU mission. I know what it's like to grow up without a mother or a father for most of your life. I do not want her to suffer the same fate. So I'm asking all of you today, please let me adopt her. She is the only thing left I have of my sister. I lost both my mother and father at a very young age. I just now got back in touch with my sister whom I haven't seen in nine years and I lost her as well so please don't take away the last thing that's precious to me!" Koori said with tears in his eyes.

The council talked amongst themselves. After about two minutes, they all faced Koori.

"Well Koori, you seem to have taken a turn for the better these past few weeks. And you seem to have been doing a good job taking care of the baby. I can't believe that I'm doing this but I am going to allow you to adopt her." Danzo said.

Koori leapt for joy when he heard it. He went over and gave everybody a hug. He then walked over to Ino and gave her a kiss on the lips. He walked over to Yuzu's carrier and picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. She was smiling at him big.

"Did you hear that? Uncle Koori won!" Koori said.

Everybody walks up to Koori to congratulate him.

"I'll get the adoption papers ready" Tsunade said.

"Congrats man!" Naruto said giving him a high five.

"Yeah Yuzu is gonna love living with you" Sakura said.

"Well let's just hope" Koori said.

"Koori you'll make a great role model for her" Ino said.

A few hours later, Tsunade had the adoption papers ready. Koori was signing that last of them. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were there to witness it.

"I now pronounce the adoption of Yuzu Yagami Takakura officially complete" Tsunade said.

Everybody cheered and Koori picked up Yuzu and looked at her sleeping.

"Well Yuzu, for better or for worse, I'm your guardian now" Koori whispered.

Well there it is folks. Sorry for this chapter sucking so much but hey It's the best I could do. Please Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

What's up my fellow readers? I know I havn't updated this story in a long time. I've been busy writing my other story Power Play. If you havn't read that one I suggest that you do because it's pretty good if you ask me. Now I have to say that if you are a fan of Sakura then you might want to skip this chapter. Why? Because Koori beats the shit out of her in this chapter. I'm sorry but even you have to admit that she needs a good ass kicking once in a while.

A few days have passed since Koori won custody of Yuzu. He and the rest of Team Kakashi were training. Koori was sparing with Yamato while Naruto and Sakura were watching. Koori was controlling the fight even though he wasn't going on the offensive. Everything that Yamato threw at him, he had an answer for. Nothing worked on Koori. Yamato was getting pretty tired while Koori hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Alright I want to give it a shot" said Sakura while getting up.

"Sorry but I don't think that's such a good idea" said Koori

"What, you afraid of my super strength?" Sakura said with confidence.

"Actually, I don't want to spar with you because I don't want to have to pay for your hospital expenses" Koori said.

"WHAT!? Oh you're so dead!" Sakura shouted while she lunged forward with her fist drawn back.

Koori just stood there and waited for the blow. When the time was right, the grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder, sending her flying in the opposite direction. Koori then took out his pack of cigarettes, snapped his fingers to make a flame appear on his thumb and lit one up.

"Why you!" Sakura said while lunging again.

This time Koori grabbed her fist, then in a swift motion, took his cigarette and put it out on her arm.

She fell to the ground and clutched her arm in pain. She then looked up at Koori with anger in her eyes.

"Well you're not going to do that again are you?" Said Koori smugly while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"You bastard!" Screamed Sakura while getting ready for another attack.

"Come at me again Haruno I dare you! Because if you do the next one's going out in your eye!" Koori shouted.

"That's enough you two" Yamato said.

"I'll tell you what Haruno, you wanna fight me so bad? Let's settle this in the arena tomorrow." Koori said.

"You're on!" Sakura said.

"But let's lay some ground rules first. The match will be anything goes and the winner will be decided when the one of us is knocked unconscious. Neither one of us can give up. So what do you say?" Koori explained.

"Deal" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan! This is crazy. Don't do this!" Naruto pleaded.

"Sorry Naruto but I've already agreed. Plus I'm gonna show everybody in Konoha that Koori Takakura is not invincible." She said.

"Your funeral" Koori said and then he laughed as he summoned his wings and flew away.

Later that night Sakura was walking home when she felt that someone was following her. She sped up her pace but then a man in ANBU armor stood in front of her.

"Get out of my way!" Sakura shouted at the stranger.

"Sakura Haruno, do you have any idea what you have done?" the stranger said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Koori Takakura challenged you to a fight and you excepted?" said the stranger.

"Yeah I did. Just who are you anyway and how do you know Koori?" Sakura asked.

"I am Ryuji Taguchi. Koori's former sensei and I'm here to warn you that you are no match for Koori." He said.

"Thanks for your concern Ryuji-sensei but I can handle him" Sakura said.

"Just like you handled him today?" Ryuji said.

"How did you know about that?" She asked.

"I've been keeping a close eye on Koori and let me tell you, you are in for a world of hurt tomorrow if you go through with this" Ryuji said.

"Like I said I can take care of myself" Sakura said.

"May God have mercy on your soul Sakura Haruno because Koori will not." Ryuji said as he disappeared.

The next day everybody in the village was gathered at the arena. Even Tsunade was there. She had faith that Sakura would keep pace with Koori but even she was worried for her. Sakura and Koori were standing in the middle of the arena listening to the referee.

"This is an anything goes match. The match will be decided when one combatant is knocked out. Are you two ready" The ref said.

The two nodded and faced each other.

"Begin" the ref said.

Sakura rushed Koori with a punch but he just dodged it. He appeared behind her.

"You missed" He said.

She tried for another punch but to no avail.

"You missed again" He said.

"That's it!" She screamed as she summoned shadow clones.

All of the clones attacked Koori at once but he dodged all of their attacks.

"Are you even trying?" Koori said in a teasing matter.

This only made Sakura angrier. All of her clones attacked Koori. He managed to dodge most of them but he made one error. He forgot about one of the clones and it managed to connect. He was sent flying into the wall. Destroying a section of it with him nowhere to be found.

"Ha that's what you get!" Sakura said.

Just as the ref was about to call the fight, there was an explosion near the destroyed part of the wall. What came out of it made everybody tremble in fear.

Out of the rubble stepped an unholy creature. His eyes were all ice blue. He had horns sticking out of his head and his hands turned into claws. He had dragon wings on his back. Another thing was that his skin had turned to ice blue dragon scales. Ice Blue chakra swirled all around him. Everybody within a five mile radius could feel his power. He stepped forward and the laugh he made rivaled the devil. This was the warning that Ryuji had told Sakura about. Koori had summoned Onimaru's power.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAH! It's been a while since the kid's let me out to play! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

'Oh my God! That can't be him!' Sakura thought to herself. She was scared to death.

"**You better get scared Haruno because the Ice Man cometh. You hear me? THE ICE MAN FUCKING COMETH!" **Koori roared as he flew towards Sakura.

She didn't even have time to evade he was so fast. He didn't allow her to defend herself. He began his brutal barrage of attack combos. He managed to break both her arms and legs. While she was down on the ground, the stepped on her ribs breaking her right side. She had multiple wounds that were bleeding.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you cannot interfere." Tsunade said.

"Granny, she's gonna be killed!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, as much as it pains me to say this, she agreed to the match. Besides Koori can't kill here because he will be charged with murder." Tsunade said.

Koori then picked up Sakura by her throat and began to encase his fist in ice.

"**Nighty Night Haruno" **Koori said.

He then cocked back his fist and punched her in the face and sending her flying into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Winner, Koori Takakura" the ref said.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Koori let out a primal scream and then flew out of the building.

That my friends is why you don't mess with Koori Takakura. I know I was overly harsh with Sakura but I just had to write a chapter where she gets her ass kicked. I don't hate her, I just wish she would stop hitting Naruto. Since Naruto won't hit her, I made Koori beat her down and put her in her place so please don't hate me. Leave nice reviews please.


End file.
